cat_bcfandomcom-20200214-history
Music Technology
Introduction At Bloomfield College, students can pursue an Associates or Bachelor's Degree in Music Technology. One of the key elements in this study is the production of full-length musical albums, which can be collaboratively written and recorded. Students work closely with other artists to create work that is on par with professional recordings heard on television and radio. Through this process CAT students receive hands-on experience in what it is like to work in the music industry. Students who have gradutated from this program have moved on to become entrepreneurs in the business with high levels of proficientcy in compostition, recording, audio engineering, sound design, and music business. Required Courses ''' '''Digital Audio Engineering I -This course will provide hands-on experience recording, editing and mixing digital audio. Pro Tools and Digital Performer will be the primary software programs used on the Macintosh computer platform. The student will work with files that contain spoken work, sound effects and music files. In addition the student will be given the opportunity to work with audio files and QuickTime movie files.1 c.u Students should be prepared to spend lab time out of class. Digital Audio Engineering II' -' Working in a critical and collaborative environment students develop advanced recording projects and learn the art of mixing. Through focused listening, reading, discussion, group critique and disciplined studio practice, students begin to achieve professional quality in their work. Students learn advanced mixing techniques including customized effect, 3D listening, and precision editing. CAT 310 is a hands-on studio production course which emphasizes development of the ear, attention to detail, creativity, and critical discourse in sonic manipulation. Digital Audio Engineering III' - 'Working in a critical and collaborative environment students develop and complete a semester-long recording project of professional caliber. As a culmination of the DAE series, CAT 410 emphasizes project management, problem solving, originality and technical precision. Stu- dents direct the flow of the course which is tailored to meet the specific needs of their projects. Group critique, student-to-student feedback and collaboration are essential elements of the course. CAT 410 is a hands-on studio production course which serves as a bridge to a creative and professional working dynamic. '''Music Business -- '''Eploration of the function, responsibilities and entitlements of an artist manager. Consideration of artist, producer, management contracts and master recording leases. Overview of the copyright law and how it applies to the arts. Application for copyright registration, mechanical and synchronization licenses, music publishing, performing rights organizations and the issue of public domain will also be discussed. '''Basic Sequencing ' This class teaches students how to use computers to sequence MIDI information to make basic compositions. '''World Music - '''A survey course designed to stimulate the interest in and understanding of the music of representative world cultures including: Native American, Sub-Sahara Africa, India and China. The focus will be on the comparison and contrast of both classic fold forms and more the contemporary forms as they continue to evolve and function in their individual cultures. The student is responsible for outside listening, research projects and field trips. '''Music Theory '''The fundamentals of music including: notation, intervals, scales and chords are explored. Emphasis is placed on demonstrating the results of study realized through the successful completion of projects designed to exhibit the students’ understanding of the topics presented. The following software packages will be used: Pro Tools, Reason, Digital Performer and Finale '''Internships 'II '''Working in a critical and collaborative environment, students learn and put to use the fundamentals of sound recording. Acoustics, microphone usage, studio techniques, and advanced sequencing are stressed. Students achieve proficiency in equalization, compression and reverb. CAT 210 is a hands-on audio recording course which emphasizes, listening, creativity, and critical discourse around the past, present and future of recorded sound. 'III Working in a critical and collaborative environment students develop and complete a semester-long recording project of professional caliber. As a culmination of the DAE series, CAT 410 emphasizes project management, problem solving, originality and technical precision. Stu- dents direct the flow of the course which is tailored to meet the specific needs of their projects. Group critique, student-to-student feedback and collaboration are essential elements of the course. CAT 410 is a hands-on studio production course which serves as a bridge to a creative and professional working dynamic. '''Facilities, Software & Equipment Analog Mixers: '- Soundcraft Ghost - 32 Channel/8 Buses' '- Yamaha MG124CX - 12 Channel/4 Buses' '- Soundcraft LX7i - 24 Channel/4 Buses' Microphones: ' '- Shure PG56 (3) - Cardioid Dynamic '- Blue Bluebird - Cardioid Condenser' '- AKG Perception 420 - Bi-Directional Condenser' '- Shure SM57 - Cardioid Dynamic' '- Shure PG52 - Cardioid Dynamic' '- Shure PG81 - Cardioid Condenser' Computers: '- Mac Pro - Quad Core 2.4 Ghz/8GB Ram' '- iMac - Quad Core 2.4Ghz/8GB Ram' Software: '- Pro Tools 9' '- Reason 5' '- Ableton Live 8' Musical Instruments: '- PDP 5 Piece Drum Kit' '- Sabian B8 Cymbals' '- Grand Piano + Numerous Electric Pianos' 'Capstones' 'Faculty & Staff' Peter Gordon - Head of the Music Department Teaches: *Musical Improvisation *Composition classes Career: Composer/Band Leader for Peter Gordon and the Love Life Orchestra Dafna Naphtali - Adjunct Professor Teaches: *Music Theory *Basic Sequencing Career: Electronic Musician/Composer Singer Abraham Gomez-Delgado - Professor Teaches: *Intro to Music Technology BIO: ''composer, multi-instrumentalist and performance artist born in Rio Piedras, Puerto Rico. Bandleader Abraham Gomez-Delgado, of Peruvian descent, left his native Puerto Rico as a child and relocated to the US. He leads the experimental Latin music group Zemog el Gallo Bueno as well as co-leads the avant-latin jazz big band Positive Catastrophe and has a Performance Art group under the name Eje. Gomez-Delgado is also a vocalist in his own compositions as well as in composer saxophonist Fred Ho’s Green Monster Big Band. Currently he teaches Sound Art and production at Bloomfield College in New Jersey and is composing a Plena suite entitled Debrujo, Debrooho, debrewjo. Recently he was awarded the New Jazz Works grant from Chamber Music America and the Doris Duke Foundation (2010). Abraham has been awarded a Meet The Composer MetLife Grant (2010) and the USArtists International Award, National Endowment for the Arts grant (2010). Gomez-Delgado has his MFA with honors from Bard College and holds a BFA from Mass College of Art. '''Cesar Alvarez- Adjunct Professor' Teaches: *Digital Audio Engineering Career: Singer/Guitarist in The Lisps Composer CEO of Non-Profit Record Label 'Alumni' Category:Music Technology Category:Bloomfield College Category:Westminister Category:Creative Arts Category:Degree Programs